To Get Back To You
by thebraveandtheloony
Summary: (Revised!Reposted!) As Harry and Luna, try to hide thier growing feelings for each other, they run into some complications. Little do they know Fate's had a hand in this one for a long time.
1. Prologue

To Get Back To You...

Prologue: Through Time

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING HARRY POTTER!... That's Rowling's job... Anything else made up here such as the plot is MINE!!!! I'm just the annoying author who everyone hates because I leave the cliffhangers.. hehehe..

What had began as a normal day turned out to be a nightmare. How could one sunny afternoon turn to this dreadful end. She thought as she tried to block out her surroundings, remembering how this day had begun....

The sun was barely rising over the horizen as the young woman felt the crisp wind blow across her face pinking her cheeks with it's coolness. It was Fall. Such a beautiful time of year. Yet so sad... For all things grew silent preparing for the cold death-like sleep of Winter. The woman pulled her cloak more around her as she looked out from the hill, but it kept blowing in the wind.

Her wavy black-brown hair, messy and windblown and her eyes a strange,dreamy,silvery blue that held as much dreamy mystery as wisdom. A screech was heard across the distance, she looked up at her tawny barn owl carrying a letter. She held out her gloved hand in a weird type of grace that was all her own as she took the bird to her breast hugging it softly. "What have you got for me today, Kaloni?" She said with a musical laugh as the bird pecked her nose affectionatly. She removed the owl of it's burden as she opened it with a simple spell after she noticed it had the seal of Hogwarts on it... In his handwriting... Her smile was bright and dreamy as she carefully opened it...

Dear Rowena,

Just as you suspected, Salazar has been building something in secret. I couldn't persade my source to tell me anymore than that it was a hidden chamber. Why would he do such a thing, Rowena? Without telling any of us... He seems colder and more withdrawn.. Yes, more than usual, but I do bring good news. We are headed your way.. By the time this letter reaches you. I wouldn't be surprised if we were already there. It's because of this I make my letter short. For I see no point in writing what I can tell you when I arrive.

Your Dear Friend,

Godric Gryffindor

Rowena smiled happily and spun in the wind but felt the small sting of disappointment at the ending 'Your Dear Friend'... That was all she'd ever be to him. The odd,wise and whimsical friend. Then she heard it as she closed her eyes smiling dreamily "Rowena! Climb down from that hill, and quit your daydreaming and come greet your friends!" She spun around and drank in the sight of him. His wonderful deep auburn almost-black hair and those piercing green eyes,"GODRIC!!!" Rowena sqealed happily as she ran down the mountain, hiking up the skirt of her dress to her knees as she hurled herself into his arms. Where she was immedaitly welcomed and spinned as both laughed heartily. Rowena gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek she could feel the stubble of his day old beard,"You weren't lying in your letter.."

"Have I ever lied to you at all?"

"I can never be too sure with you."

Godric tried to act offended but the laughing glint in his eye gave him away. Rowena was set down to her feet as she hugged the cheerful woman with red-blonde hair.. Her other best friend, Helga Hufflepuff. "Helga, It's very very nice to see you once again. I have miss you all dearly!" Rowena cried then her gaze turned to the man with brownish hair that was a bit too oily and his face with sour features but not unpleasant. He was quite handsome.. There had always been that something about him that she was wary of.

"Salazar! Aren't you going to greet an old friend." Rowena smiled truly meaning it as her heart warmed to him as she opened her arms. But Salazar's icy composure didn't melt into a smile like it normally did when she greeted him this way. Something in her eye told her something was wrong... Something was very wrong... Salazar used a voice as slick as his hair,"No, Rowena, I think not. Not this time." Rowena's clever mind tried to work out what he meant, but she was drawing a blank for the first time in a long while. "Salazar?" Godric's voice questioned as Salazar just smirked snapping his fingers as cloaked figures appeared wands pointed at the three. It then hit Rowena as she saw Helga's deer-like brown eyes looked at Salazar hurtfully... If anyone could convince Salazar to stop this nonsense. It would be Helga.,"You...You do not mean to harm us do you Salazar?" Helga's voice cracked a bit at the thought.

Rowena was satisfied to see Salazar flinch,"I do not mean to harm you ,Helga. Go. Run now and your life will be spared." Helga turned a firey gaze toward Salazar now,"I will NOT leave them." Helga said her voice now strong as she showed the loyalty she would one day become famous for, as she stepped in front of Godric and Rowena. Salazar shook his head,"I was afraid of that." He motioned to one of the figures as he grabbed Helga from behind. Rowena went toward her friend reaching for her wand. "I would not do that if I were you." Salazar's voice cut threw her as she saw the wands pointed at Godric.

She slowly lowered her wand, as Salazar motioned for her to drop it. She hesitanted and looked at Godric, then did. She opened her eyes to face the reality. For she no longer had to remember. She was facing the nightmare. Rowena turned her gaze toward the traitor,"How could you Salazar? You.. You TRAITOR! Your nothing but filthy scum that-" Rowena felt the hard smash of his fist against her face as she fell to the ground under the weight and pain. "ROWENA!" She heard Godric yell as she heard the clash of steal before she could see it. She looked to see Godric bravely using his sword against Salazar. She would remember the look of rage on his face for all eternity. One of the cloaked ones began to saw the killing curse but didn't finish as Godric swung at him.

Rowena realized what was happening but had no time to warn him as she watched in pure horror and frozen fear as the blade of Salazar Slytherin was stabbed through the gut of Godric Gryffindor. "GODRIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rowena didn't even know she was screaming his name until she'd heard it. She didn't know she was crying until she felt the tears hit her skin. She didn't know that she had drawn her dagger until she had heard Salazar's yell of pain that didn't even close satified her aching soul as she cursed at him,"You will fail Salazar... Not you but your kin... And I will be there to watch you fall..."

Rowena swore then she noticed she'd just stabbed Salazar in the shoulder. As she drew out her dagger diving onto Godric's body, her tears flowing freely,"Godric?... Gordric?..." Her voice a hollow form of hope that was soon to be lost. Rowena moved his head a bit but it just moved back. She wanted more than anything for those eyes to open and to see those green eyes one last time. To tell him..

Rowena beat on Godric's chest,"WHY! WHY! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME! YOU CAN NOT DIE! YOUR NOT ALLOW TO! DO YOU HEAR ME GODRIC! YOUR NOT ALLOWED!.." Rowena screamed as she slowly slide her head to rest on his shoulder,"You can't die on me.. Because... Because I never got tell you... I Love You.." What was heard was now the heart wrenching pitiful sobs of a woman with no hope left. Rowena closed her eyes as she dragged up Godric's sword to his chest like a warrior should have his weapon when he died.

She knew what was coming before she'd heard the words as she whispered to the wind,"I'll be with you always... I'll find you somehow... Then I'll never let you go again.." And with those last words of promise and a flash of green light, the lifeless body of Rowena Ravenclaw fell onto the body of the Godric Gryffindor. The dagger softly hit the ground after the grip of her hand could no longer hold, and her spirit was taken from the body. Rowena Ravenclaw died that night with the blood of the one man she ever loved drenching her dress, and the blood of the one who betrayed them on her dagger. But Salazar Slytherin lived.....

What do you think it's just the prologue but don't worry it's Luna and Harry soon! Your wondering what this has to do with anything right.. you just wait and see! grins oh ya and PLZ R/R!! I need the encouragment.. I have no idea if this is any good..


	2. Chapter 1

'It's flick then circle and swirl then say the words... or was it the other way around...No.. No.. It was circle flick then swirl... Or was it...' A teenage boy sitting in the midst of the classroom was chewing on the edge of his quill while trying to remember the order of he steps to the Heat Charm. Green eyes went desperatly to a bushy haired girl who sat beside him.

The girl just sent me a Not-In-A-Million-Years look as she scolded him,"I told you Harry that you and Ron should have studied more instead of playing that ridiculously barbaric chess game!" Hermione said as she continued to write her answers with ease. Harry sent a pleading look to Ron who just him a Ya-Like-I-Know-The-Answer snort. Harry sighed shaking his head, 'Everything is definatly back to normal. A scolding Hermione. A clueless Ron. And me.'

Harry began to stare out the window after finishing his test.(Guessing on most the answers) 'It looks like a perfect day for flying. If only these classes would END!' Harry thought as suddenly an image of a woman on a hill with wavy brown-black hair in a cloak came into Harry's mind. Harry blinked,"What the..." Hermione and Ron were giving him strange looks again. 'Wonder what they think I'm thinking.' Harry saw the pity in Hermione's eyes and turned away.

'She thinks I'm thinking about Sirius.' Harry's eyes narrow,'Wish they'd stop treating me like I'm about to break. It was last year.' Harry couldn't have been more thankful when the bell for classes to be over rang. Harry was the first out the door. He didn't even wait for Ron and Hermione. He was sure they'd get along without him. Harry hurried down a now empty hallway. He didn't care where he was going, He just wanted to get away. To be alone, away from their pitying looks and questioning gazes. It seemed he needed to be alone more often now.

It was facinating, really. The way they were like ravenging wolves, looking for every little piece of gossip. It was amazing how a person could even sort the truth from the lies, anymore. Today.. She was the prey. She heard their whispers and endured painfully as if she had not a care in the world. 'Haven't you heard?' 'I mean Weasley, even SHE could do better than that.' 'Loony and the Weasel, can't you just see it!' 'Loony Luna likes that Weasley, Harry Potter's friend.. what's his name.. John?' The girl sitting in the class, hearing them talk as if she had no ears, just sat there. Her dreamy composure never waviering.

The girl would be considered pretty, were her hair not so messy and wavy, or her eyes just not so wide and different, or if she ever truly smiled. She wasn't ugly, yet she wasn't pretty. She was plain and strange. That was the combination that had sealed her fate. For people always feared the unknown, and that was what Luna Lovegood was... The Unknown.. The Unexplained. She was an outcast, never quite fitting in. No matter how cruel they were. She never sank to their level, she was never cruel or unkind. Yet the others were. She was the butt of pranks and jokes often. But she paid no heed to them.

The cruel torture of hearing this gossip was ended by the dismissal of the students from the Charms class. Luna kept a calm stride as she disappeared down the hall. Classes of the day were over. She would hopfully not have to endure anymore. But She knew fate was not so kind, she would have to face them in the Ravenclaw Dorms. Luna knew where she could get just a bit of escape... she knew where she could get away from the cruel reality. The dreamy blonde just seemed to be wandering the halls aimlessly as she disappeared out of the sight of the 'wolves'.

"You do know that this counts as a major percent of our grades, don't you,Ronald?" Hermione said with a frosty edge that neither Harry or Ron could explain as they exchanged looks. As Ron looked at Hermine suspiciously,"O.k. Hermione, that's it what's wrong with you?" Hermione just gave him a chilling glare as she shuffled her parchments, she took on her instructing bossy air,"Nothing is wrong. Why do you ask?" Ron stood up and leaned across the table,"Your acting bossier than usual. And I don't like it one bit." Hermione's brown eyes flashed as she stood up and met Ron,"I think it's just a mit to bad you don't like it. It's the way things are, _Ronald._" Hermione said his name with a bit more bite, Harry could see Ron wince, as well as his confusion level rising along with his temper.

Ron's clear blue eyes became much like the blue fire, Hermione had conjured in their first year,"Well Hermione I-" "Hello...Harry, Ronald, Hermione..." a unmistakable voice said dreamily. Harry's green eyes shifted from the what seemed to be another Ron and Hermione's lover spats, Even if they weren't lovers to the pale eyed blonde. Harry noticed something in her gaze as she looked at the two fighting. He knew she'd interupted on purpose, Harry couldn't help but smile at her. He offered his silent gratitude,"Hello Luna.."

Luna smiled back as she nodded to Ron and Hermione who had turned thier gaze at her. Ron just sat down uncomfortably and Hermione's frostiness reached new level as she shot daggers at Luna. They all watched as Hermione picked up her stuff roughly and rudely glared at Luna, then she did something no one expected. Hermione's hand hand stung at the briskness of her blow to Luna's cheek,"To think.. I trusted you!" Hermione said in a voice that could kill as she left hurriedly. "Hermione.. It's not true.."

Luna whispered in a voice they'd never heard her use, her dreaminess gone as Luna held her cheek. Harry had shot up out of his seat as he took Luna's hand form her cheek examining it for any worse damage,"Are you ok?" Luna didn't look at him as she just looked straight ahead as she took Harry's hands quickly away from her as if his touch stung her more than Hermione's blow,"Fine, Just a bit of sting that's all." Luna said her dreamy sheild up again. Ron just stared off where Hermione had ran off, his jaw hanging a bit open.

Harry ignored Luna's pushing him away as he took her chin, looking at the now purplish skin that was fast forming. Harry felt a shimmer of anger toward Hermione for being so rude and mean,"What is wrong with, Hermione, I wonder." Harry muttered. Luna took his hand from her chin and took a step back. It was if she didn't want him to touch her and it stung a bit the way she recoiled from him. Luna looked at the door in which Hermione had left and said in her normal in-her-own-world manner,"You only have to open your ears and listen."

Luna stated as she then hurried off before Harry could do anything to stop her. Harry sighed sitting down looking at Ron,"What is with girls?" Ron shrugged,"No bloody clue... I don't think we'll find out either so it's not worth thinking of it." Harry nodded agreeing with Ron somewhat. His thoughts still on the way she'd not wanted him to touch her, he wasn't prepared at all for the hurt it caused.

He felt like kicking something. Maybe breaking it. He should have known. He didn't know why he was so angry, or why he felt this sense of loss. Harry plopped down onto his bed, gripping his pillow more tighter than needed. So Luna liked Ron. Of course according to the whole school she was head over heels in love with him. Harry's knuckles turned white as his grip grew tighter. That was torture. Hearing all those rumors. One had an account of someone seeing them snogging in an empty corridor. He could see it.

Ron there Luna laughing at something Ron had said. Then the mood in the air changed a bit more serious as Ron leaned closer to Luna who was against a wall... NO! Harry refused to see that mental image! He refused to think about it. He had one question in his mind. Why did he bloody care?!?!Harry tried to shove his thoughts in the back of his head,taking off his glasses,and dressing for bed. But as he laid there he couldn't seem to sleep, all he could think about was at that moment his best friend could be snogging Luna Lovegood.

Most Gryffindors were watching the unusual silence between the famous trio at breakfeast. Though Hermione not talking to Ron was perfectly normal, this time he didn't seem to know what he'd done. To everyone's surprise,especially Ron's, Harry had walked past the seat next to Ron and sat next to Hermione shooting Ron a quick frosty glare, before continuing with his breakfeast. Ron blinked cluelessly, wondering what he'd done. "Hello! Good Morning!" Luna's cheerful, yet vague voice interrupted the silence. Hary looked at her to give her a glare, but his was nothing compared to Hermione's, hers could kill. Luna had the nerve to smile at Hermione,"I was wondering, Hermione, If you wouldn't mind helping me-" Hermione cut her off,"I'm terribly busy, Luna. I don't have the time."Hermione said as she once again rose with a regal air, gathering her things.

Hermione left Luna in the dust, as Luna looked at Harry and Ron as if she didn't have a clue as to what was going on,"Well I bid you good day." Luna smiled dreamily and flounced off. Harry watched curiously as none other than Draco Malfoy followed her. Harry, too, got up to follow, leaving a clueless lonesome Ron.

So he was angry with her too. She could have endured Hermione's anger just fine, if not Harry her one real friend glaring at her like that. Luna was painfully aware of her footsteps echoing off the empty corridor as she then heard another noise. Draco Malfoy had on that grin and smirk, she didn't like the way he was looking at her. He walked closer to her almost circling her like a tiger ready to pounce as she looked at him vaguely.

Draco paused infront of her, Luna smiled dreamily,"What is it you want Malfoy?" Luna said genuinaly curious to why the Slytherin prince was here. Draco grabbed her arms smirking,"You,Lovegood." Luna tried to back away, even this was too weird, but she found herself against a wall, she looked up at him helplessly."What are you talking about, Malfoy?" "I just want to talk with you. You have a moment." Luna shook her head,"I have to go. I'm to busy at the moment. I am very sorry." Luna said slipping out of his grip and turned to leave almost got out of his reach when she was spun around to face the man that many girls would kill to be in her shoes. But she wasn't them. Maybe she was imagining it or was Malfoy getting a little to close.


End file.
